


Human?

by Anonymous



Category: Half Life VR But The AI Is Self Aware
Genre: M/M, Metaphors, Null Bubby, Scars, Slight Angst?, bubby go off!!, bubby in the test tube what will he do, scientific information about perfluorocarbon, slight medical horror?, the porn to plot ratio favors the plot, thigh fucking, whatever that thing is called where someone puts their finger in the other person's mouth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:20:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27111100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Bubby was the perfect human. Being the perfect human, other humans feared him. G-man, much like Bubby, was powerful and feared by the government. They find themselves in a similar situation: both controlled by the government facility Black Mesa. Together, they accept that it is okay not to be human.
Relationships: Bubby/The G-Man (Half-Life)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 26
Collections: Anonymous





	Human?

**Author's Note:**

> This was a fic requested by ao3 user Hulahoops. Here ya go, friend!

It was a surprise when G-man showed up at the lab. 

G-man was rarely present at the facility, opting instead to act as the intermediary between the government and the research facility’s high-ranking managers. The man was mysterious and the times he showed up to the lab were mysterious and spontaneous too. 

Bubby didn’t like how he looked. 

Though his vision was blurred from the green liquid in the tube, he thought the G-man was too rigid. Too perfect. Perfect to the point that no regular human could ever be, with movements direct and precise. To be honest, Bubby thought he looked a lot like him. 

The G-man said something that Bubby couldn’t make out since the green liquid clogged his ears but Bubby assumed it was something that had to do with the mic. The scientists reached for the mic and pressed a button. The hearing aids Bubby had let out a loud squeal to which he slightly winced at. Bubby rolled his eyes and let out an exasperated sigh. 

“How...are you...Bubby?” An unfamiliar voice spoke. He assumed it was the G-man. Oddly enough, the voice was one of the less perfect aspects of the G-man. His speaking was almost as rigid as his body, like his mouth wasn’t made for speaking.

“Fuck off,” Bubby growled. It seemed to catch the G-man by surprise as seen by his composure change slightly. He glared at the G-man. This was the man that caused the scientists to start this whole experiment. G-man was the cause of Bubby and all his suffering. 

He caught G-man's eye, expecting to see the same beady hatred and disgust the other scientists harbored. Instead, he saw something else, something more human than any of the other humans has shown. A flicker of pity? Interest perhaps? Or maybe even commonality. The look seemed to acknowledge the situation and relate to it. 

Therefore, Bubby could tolerate the less perfect man. He liked how the G-man made the other scientists scared. He heard one of the annoying scientists start to babble something about Bubby not being intelligent before the hearing aids cut out with a screech. Bubby winced.

He knew he was smarter than any of those fuckers who made him. That’s why they kept him in such constricted and ethics-violating situations. The scientists of Black Mesa were afraid of him and needed to control him. 

Bubby briefly wondered if G-man was in a similar situation. 

\--------

G-man had observed from a distance multiple times, during experiments and such. Bubby didn’t see him but he felt the extra pair of eyes on him. The next time G-man came around to face Bubby, they were alone. The main lights were shut off and the only light source was from the green-glowing tube of liquid Bubby was suspended in and various smaller flickers of LEDs on the server racks. 

Bubby heard the sharp clack of shoes on the hard tiles, though slightly muffled through the liquid. He didn’t want to acknowledge whoever was there, instead opting to pretend to be asleep. The person stopped shortly before the glass tube and...tapped on the glass.

Tapped on the glass-like Bubby was some sort of fish. Isn’t it an inherent rule not to tap on the glass? You’ll scare the fish. 

Or, the fish will scare you. 

Bubby jerked against the wires, snapping his sharp teeth to where the sound was. The G-man jolted back slightly, eyes wide with fear and something a little more...human. Bubby frowned. 

He hoped it was that scientist from that other department. But Dr. Coomer wasn’t able to visit him for a while, not while suspended in this liquid. The scientist grew an allergic reaction to the green goop, maybe it wasn’t something commonly found on Earth. Bubby wished this experiment would end soon. He had more important things to do in the astronomy lab only he, Bubby, could do.

“Well? Are you going to let me out?” Bubby said. G-man looked at him for a bit, considering his decision most likely, before moving to the panel to press the button. 

The liquid drained quickly and Bubby was out. However, the process of exiting the tube was a brutal experience. The liquid inside of the tube was a type of perfluorocarbon, meaning that to breathe, the liquid had to fill the lungs. Despite going through the process so many times, the liquid exiting his lungs still stung. 

Bubby crouched down, coughing out the last of the liquid lodged in his lungs. He ripped out the IV tubes and stumbled forwards towards the hook where his lab coat hung. The days of being suspended in the liquid left him quite shaky so he fell to his knees before he made it halfway.

Bubby heard a couple of sharp shoe clicks against the floor and then felt the rough fabric of his lab coat as it was draped over his shoulders.

He looked up to see the G-man still looking at him. This was the first time he was able to see the G-man. There wasn’t anything striking about G-man's face. It was more like a blank slate of null emotion. However, the one striking him about him was his eyes. His eyes were an inhuman, cyan glow. Bubby never had a preference for colors but at his moment he feared he might. 

If Bubby was a nicer person, he would have said thank you but instead, he just mumbled he was still cold. 

“Hello,” G-man said. He paused.

“If you just wanted to say hi, why didn’t you use the mic?” Bubby snapped hoarsely. He coughed, his throat still raw from heaving out the water in his lungs. “It’s fucking sucks to exit the tube.” 

“It...looked like it...hurt to open...the mic,” G-man said. He must have noticed Bubby’s slight wincing. Unfortunate. 

“Haven’t you heard? I’m the perfect human, nothing hurts.” Bubby said, arrogantly lying. Lying wasn’t moral so that’s what made it fun. G-man’s emotionless face said nothing. Bubby moved to change into his work clothes then layered a couple of towels on himself, creating a cocoon of warmth. 

“You aren’t human, either.” Bubby said, punctuating the word ‘human’ by spitting. G-man hesitated for a moment before reluctantly nodding. 

“Why did you let me out? Do you think I’m like you?” Bubby said, approaching G-man. G-man didn’t move but he seemed to shrink into himself a bit. 

“I’ll let you into a little secret, asshole,” Bubby said. He poked his finger to G-man’s chest. “I’m nothing like you.”

Bubby continued. 

“You must be some powerful as fuck government agent or some shit. You didn’t even need to steal clearance to get into here. What sort of wraps does the government have you under? None, probably. You get to go wherever the fuck you want. I’m treated like a fucking lab rat.” 

G-man’s expression changed slightly and he began to fidget with the briefcase he held. The briefcase was his chain to the government. 

“I’m the most human human there is. I’m the perfect human.” Bubby rambled on, trying to create a distinct difference between himself and G-man. Bubby was the perfect human, this was a fact. However, in making that statement true, Bubby couldn’t be human at all. Being a perfect human seemed to contrast the whole point of humanity: improvement. Bubby was smart enough to know this. But he refused to acknowledge it. 

G-man looked unconvinced, knowing that Bubby was most certainly too human to be human. Bubby let out an angry huff. He wanted- no, he needed- to find a difference. A difference between himself and G-man. 

Bubby started walking towards one of the storage closets. He knew that there weren’t any cameras in there; he had made sure of that himself. He glanced back towards G-man and G-man followed. 

Once Bubby got the other man inside of the closet and shut the door, he crossed his arms. 

“Show me that you’re not human. Prove it.” Bubby said. “I’ll- I’ll prove to you that I’m human.” 

G-man nodded, letting out a small “ok”. Bubby felt good seeing G-man, a man of the government, somewhat powerless beneath him. Of course, G-man could stop this anytime he wanted but it was nice to pretend that he had some sort of control. 

G-man set down the briefcase and started loosening his tie. Off went the jacket and vest. Each button on the button-up shirt was slowly and carefully unbuttoned. Bubby’s eyes stared unwaveringly at G-man as the other man hooked his fingers underneath his undershirt to reveal his bare chest.

G-man nervously flapped his hands, standing up as rigid as he could. He met Bubby’s eyes which were now full of curiosity. Bubby moved back to pull off his shirt. 

“Can I touch you?” Bubby asked, providing more humanity toward G-man than his experimenters ever did to him.

“Yes...only if I can do the same to you.” G-man replied. Bubby shrugged in agreement and poked a finger to G-man’s chest. G-man did the same to Bubby, mirroring his action. Bubby slightly shivered under G-man’s touch, his skin being around the same temperature as his.

G-man’s chest was lightly dusted in coarse hair and relatively soft. The hair was slightly off to be human hair. Bubby’s thumb trailed over G-man’s nipple, causing the other man to shiver.

It was very different from Bubby’s chest which was littered with jagged scars and hairless. Bubby removed his hands to observe his chest. He didn’t have nipples; hadn’t had them since...ever. The scientists who created him didn’t deem them as necessary. 

G-man gently ran his thumb over one of Bubby’s scars, pulling him out of his thoughts. Bubby looked up at G-man and grabbed his chin. G-man slightly opened his mouth at this and Bubby took the opportunity to slip his thumb inside. He felt around, feeling the slightly sharp teeth and thinner than average tongue G-man had. Bubby had sharp teeth himself, reminiscent of his experimenter's initial project statement to develop a fighting machine. That was one of the reasons why he still had his pyrokinetic powers. It felt like G-man was still more human than Bubby though. 

He pulled G-man into a kiss. To get a better feel of his teeth of course. G-man first stood rigid but then melted into the kiss as he got a hang of it. Eventually, Bubby pulled away, heaving for air. G-man looked at him, slightly dazed and face flushed. G-man didn’t need to breathe; that’s one more point for Bubby in the “more human than you” category. Bubby blushed, a warm feeling building up in his abdomen. No matter how hard the scientists tried, they couldn’t get the ability to feel horny out of Bubby.

“Okay? Okay to continue on?” Bubby asked, hands resting on G-man’s shoulder. 

“Yes...Like the...the feeling.” G-man said, resting his head against Bubby’s shoulder. Bubby kissed down G-man's shoulder as he rubbed against him. G-man let out a soft whine, breathing heavily as Bubby got onto his knees to unlatch his belt. 

G-man reached down to grab Bubby’s hand, prompting Bubby to look up. 

“What?” Bubby asked. G-man looked away, his fingers tapping against Bubby’s hands.

“I’m...I’m not...human there,” G-man said.

“Me either,” Bubby said. He stood up and unbuckled his pants, watching G-man’s expression. G-man looked at Bubby intently, signaling for him to proceed. Bubby took a deep breath before he pulled his pants and boxers down in one swift motion to reveal...nothing.

The scientists that made him gave him nothing there. Null, nothing. There was no need to reproduce, bring more non-human humans like him into the world. Much like Frankenstein’s monster. This was just another form of control the scientists implemented over him. They feared Bubby and they feared what Bubby could create. Bubby didn’t mind, he didn’t want those buggers anyway. But, the lack of genitals and erogenous zones hindered his ability to feel or relieve his horniness. The scientists had tried to take that away from him too but failed. 

G-man looked at Bubby, his cyan eyes glowing softly with acceptance and comfort. They were both the same in that they had no one like themselves. G-man caressed Bubby’s face with his hand. Bubby leaned into the touch, placing his hand over G-man’s. G-man pulled Bubby in for a kiss, hand gently trailing up and down the Bubby’s sides. Bubby let out a small moan and instinctively thrust his hips forwards. G-man placed his leg between Bubby’s legs allowing him to grind against G-man’s thigh. 

Bubby started to pull G-man’s pants, stroking his length. G-man let out a shuddery sigh and removed his thigh from between Bubby’s legs. Bubby pulled away from the kiss to look up at G-man. 

“May I...try...something?” G-man asked, breathy. 

“Yeah, yeah, sure, whatever,” Bubby replied, gripping onto G-man’s shoulders. G-man instructed Bubby to squeeze his thighs together and slid his length between them. 

“Are you-” G-man started before getting cut off.

“Yeah! K-keep going.” Bubby said with a pause. “...Please.”

G-man moved back and forth with a groan, his length rubbing up against Bubby’s null area. Bubby let out another small moan in surprise. Damn, that felt good. He squeezed his thighs together, prompting a small noise of pleasure from G-man. 

The heat in Bubby’s stomach was building up to an almost unbearable warmth. It felt like he had the energy of ten-thousand stars within his body and G-man’s slick length was only adding to that. It felt like he was a spring being compressed, almost to the point that the atoms in the metal clip through each other thus leaving no space between them. Each thrust sent more trickles of sunrays to his brain. All of a sudden, with a breathy moan, Bubby felt that energy and warmth flood throughout his body as if the thick curtains of a dark room were pulled apart to allow the sun to shine in. 

Bubby sighed contentedly, the energy being released from his body. G-man slowed down and moved to pull Bubby into a hug. Bubby squeezed his thighs together with a slight smirk prompting a gasp from G-man. G-man mumbled something pleasantly in response, thumb gently tracing over one of the scars on Bubby’s back. 

For the first time in a while, Bubby felt content. He was content just knowing that there was someone out there who was a human but not. Like him.

**Author's Note:**

> Leave a comment if you enjoyed!


End file.
